Avatar the Last Airbender: The Decay of Time
by Hotpoint-shinehex
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, Aang and company set out on a new adventure which revolves around a ancient and powerful gem called the Dark Eye.


Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Avatar...

Chapter 1- Intro part 1

"Toph stop moving around so much your racking my nerves." Sokka growled. Toph rested her head on Sokka's thigh as she struggled to relax. Sokka was always on edge when he on the verge of hunger.

"Why are you even close me it's too hot for that..." his whining vioce like fingernails on a blackboard to the young Earthbender. "Hey if I have to be uncomfortable then some one else has to as well...thats just the way it is.And stop whining!" Toph retorted. Sokka mumbled something but she could'nt make it out. Momo climbed Sokka's shoulders then down to Toph's and layed down.

They would fight over the most childish of things. It was an event that was bound to happen if Toph and Sokka stayed in each other presence too long. Aang and Katara learned this early on and dealt with it accordingly, tune it out. They had been traveling for several days. Fatigue started to show in their actions and faces.

The teperature was almost unbearable. It was humid and the air was thick. The suns rays punished all those who dare venture outside. Sweat formed on everyone's skin and stained their clothes.

Normally Sokka would have enjoyed her company in his precense but he was irretible from a number of things. But mostly his hunger and the scorching heat. "I'm serious Toph... this is my last warning!' he said in a demanding voice. But Toph hardly payed any attention to him. She knew he would'nt do anything.

"Tsh...whatever as long as we land soon I'm getting sick...seriously." Toph scowled. She did'n tlike being off the ground it made her fell insecure and dizzy. She lie twisting and turning between Sokka and his personal bag trying to get comfortable but failing miserably.

Wincing at Toph's sharp and sudden movements, he reached over her into his bag and grabbed a folded piece of paper. "Hmm...Aang we are crossing the seven sided rift...so we have at least 9 more miles to go untill we reach the Neylircen islands. I can't wait to get there. If that old geezer at the bazaar was telling the truth then we can find mountains and mountains of gold."

Sokka said as he studied and fingered his map, his eyes filled with passion as he put the map back into his bag. "Ha...don't tell me you belief that mumbo jumbo that old fart told you. Thats just a regular ol' map with an " X marks the spot!" on it. The only reason we are going to that island is because that Aunt Wu women asked Aang to find someone for her." Toph said as she clumsily reached for Sokka's "Wolf tail".

She was successful her first attempt and give it a sharp tug. To acknowledge that she was right. But mostly to irritate Sokka. Secretly making him upset seemed to be her enjoyment when travelling long distances. He would always display some sort of motion that would make her laugh.

He just shoke his head to relinquish the hold she had on his hair. Sokka did'nt react the way Toph wanted making her huff and lie back down. Momo scuttled away from Toph to Aang who sat at the far side of the flying bison opposite of everyone else.

"She's right Sokka you should'nt get your hopes up." Katara said as she looked at her brothers elongated face caused from his frowning fit. Sokka did'nt want to hear any of their opinions that had the potential to prove his hopes false. Toph stifled a laugh then sat up next to Sokka.

"What ever the case may be I dont' think it's a good idea to land before we get to the islands Aa... Ouch what was that for Toph!" Sokka rubbed his tender side where the young Earthbender nugded him violently with her elbow.

"What? It was a accident." She said while giving a big yawn. It cleary was'nt a accident Sokka knew that. He figured I was done in his protest to not wanting to land before they reached the islands.

"May be we should land and take a break Aang, we need to get some water and supplies, and this heat isn't helping either". Besides we can always head out tomorrow." Her voice calm and soft. Katara sat with her back a few inches from Aang but shifted her head toward him to make sure he heard her. "And I'm hungry" Sokka said dryly. "Me too" Toph agreed nuzzling back between Sokka and his bag.

"Yeah I guess I kind of tired myself...I'm sure Appa could use a rest. Right boy!" Aang said while petting Appa on the head. A low bellow could be heard from the large bison. Most likely agreeing with the others.

Not waiting to reach over her again Sooka snatched his bag from under Toph's dirty feet. Sokka knew that Toph did not wear shoes but could not help but wonder if she ever washed her feet. Her feet were colored black from soot collected over many days.

"Hey what's the big idea, that was my foot rest!" she pouted and grumbled with the lost of her so called "foot rest". She re-aligned her head on the edge of his thigh, with her hands tucked behind her neck. Her elbows were in Sokka's way but she thought nothing of it. Sokka ignored her and rifled through his bag looking for the map. He opened it and studied it once again.

"Well if everyone wants to take a break then now would be a good time, down there on that island is a Inn and a hotspring, more specifically the Fei Chi Inn famous for it's messages and soothing bathes, Aang we could eat, get our supplies, rest and bathe all in one shot." "But lets not forget we can EAT."Sokka added, putting an emphasis on eat.

Katara jolted from her position with lighting fast reflexs and placed her hands on Aang's shoulders shaking him almost violently. "Let's land now I have'nt had a decent bath in who knows how long!" Glee rising from Katara's voice in anticapation of his answer.

"ALLL RIGHTTT KA TAA RAAAA!" Aang's voice reverberated through the air. Katara's hold on he turned into a hug as she thanked him. "Appa let's land...yip yip!" the avatar commanded and his bison obeyed. Appa slowly spiraled through the clouds toward there destinaton.

Hey let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is welcome. The next chapter is were the story really begins.


End file.
